Why do I Love You
by Draculas-Doll
Summary: Well the awesome Gilbert has been kicked out again. Where is he to go for the night? A little OOC moments. PrussiaXFrance


"Get out!" he yelled at the awesome me.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "You will want me back here to be the awesome big bruder." I stormed out of the house, and slammed the door. This entire fight started because of that stupid Vegas kid. I can't help it if I like him first. Of course Ludwig won. Perfect little Ludwig. He likes to act like he is the older brother, but in truth I am. Standing on the deck, I wondered where I should go. Antonio's? No, he is with the Vegas' kids brother: Romano. Elizabeta? She'll just hit me with that stupid frying pan. I would also have to deal with her not awesome fiance. Looks like the only one I could turn to is Francis. "Great," I mumble as I begin walking. "What else could go wrong?" I yell into the wind. It suddenly begins to pour buckets, I roll my eyes. I guess I kind of deserved that.

I keep walking, my awesome hair becoming flat with the weight of the rain water. I started to feel the cold around me. The less angry I was, the colder I became. I began to see the house of my friend, Francis Bonnefoy. I broke into a run, tired of the cold growing around me. I ran up to my friends door, and timidly knocked. With no answer from the inside I knocked again, but louder. "Un moment s'il vous plait!" yelled someone from the inside. Despite me being freezing, and a little miserable I smile as a light from the inside turns on. The door opened to reveal a very groggy Francis. "Glibert, what are you doing here?" he mumbled. "Luddy kicked the awesome me out, again. Can I crash here for the night?" Francis stepped aside to allow me in.

I couldn't hep but think that even at this hour Francis was still beautiful. His golden hair messy, but still framed his face. His eyes still sparkled a brilliant blue, and his long legs were displayed perfectly in the pyjama pants. "Let's get you warmed up," suggested Francis. I nodded, ad Francis took my wrist and lead me to his room. I felt my cheeks burn even though I was freezing. I mentally kicked myself, I shouldn't feel this way towards my friend. My face shouldn't burn, my heart shouldn't race. "Glibert?" Francis said breaking my train of thought. My head shot up as Francis threw clothes at me. "Get out of those wet clothes. I'll make you something warm to drink."

"Thank you Francis," I mumbled. Francis left the room, and I started peeling off my wet clothes.

Francis's clothes were a little big, he was a bit taller than me. They were dry, and they smelled of him, and that was all that mattered. I tiptoed down the stairs, I hid behind the door frame as I watched my friend work. Once again my heart began to race, and my palms got sweaty. There was no longer a doubt in my mind: I was in love with Francis. Inside my chest my heart broke. Francis would never feel that way towards me. Francis could have any man of woman he wanted. He wouldn't settle for the second best brother. "Gil, are you alright?" I forced out a smile. He was not going to learn of my not so awesome feelings. "The awesome me is fine." The moment the words left my mouth I knew my voice betrayed me. "Gil, I've known you for years. I know when somethings up." Francis put his hand on my shoulder. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me," continued Francis.

"You can't help me! I'm just a failure, Ludwig is right." I stupidly cried collapsing into a chair. Francis frowned and pulled up a chair and sat down beside me. "What do you mean 'Ludwig is right'?" I took a deep breath, I wasn't going to let him into my awesome. "Ludwig thinks I am a failure. Why did you think he kicked me out?" tears began to roll down my cheeks. Clearly, I couldn't hold in my emotions, awesome or not. I had to hide my face in my hands. Francis couldn't see the awesome me like this.

Something suddenly lifted up my face. I opened my eyes, and staring back at me was Francis. "Mon chere, you are not a failure. You are strong, and stubborn. You also won't go down without a fight." I blinked back at Francis. Why was he saying all of these nice to me?

"None of those things are true," I mumble feeling sorry for myself. Francis shook my face, and forced me to look at hi. My face turned bright red when I realized how close we were. "Ludwig forgets when you were once strong, and he was weak."

"Ludwig also has the courage to tell the one he loves the truth," I blurted out. Stupid, awesome mouth ran away with me, again. Upon Francis's face a pervey smile tugged at his delicate lips. "Onhonhon. This is new mon chere. Who is your l'amour?"

Hearing bubbling noises Francis jumped up to tend to the stove. I turned around to watch him prepare a mug. "Now, tell me, who is the lucky lady?" asked Francis handing me a mug filled with hot chocolate. I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want Francis to find out that it was him I loved. "Or is it a man?" I could feel ears burning, I took a sip of the hot chocolate just to hide my face from him.

"I didn't know you swung that way Gil." I looked down at my lap, tears once again threatened to escape my eyes. "Gott! What's wrong with me?" I thought to myself. I never used to be this weak. I ever used to care. If this is what love does to someone I want nothing to do with it. "What does it matter? They don't like me that way anyway."

"Have you told them your feelings?" Francis asked. He spoke as if confessing love was the easiest thing in the entire world. "No I haven't told them!" I roared, regretting it immediately. "I'm sorry. That was totally not awesome of me."

Francis took y hands in his. His skin was soft and warm. It almost made me forget the cold around me. "Gil it's alright. You need to talk to me. I want to help. Tell me." I took a deep breath trying to regain composure. What would I lose from telling him how I feel? Not a whole lot, just possible a place to sleep for the night. Francis was always used to being hit on. "Francis," I began thinking to myself 'here goes nothing'. "The one I have fallen for is sitting right in front of me." Francis blinked at me, I was prepared to be kicked out yet again. Francis again took my face in his hands, what happened next I was not ready for. I felt something warm and soft against my mouth. My eyes widened in shock: Francis was kissing me. "Je t'aime Gilbert."

"Ich liebe dich Francis." Francis picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his bed room. Maybe love isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
